


Lying Heart

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional tags will be added, Alternate Universe, Dressrosa, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, M/M, additional ships will be added as they come up, brotp LuSan, rating will be changed in future chapters, slow burn of a sort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Trafalgar Law, Corazon of the King's court, has lived his life in constant memory of his predecessor. As the anniversary of his death passes, Law finds himself thrown into a dark conspiracy and faced with a choice and matter of the heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xairylle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xairylle/gifts).



> Ok, late but early, how does that work? This was suppose to be up a few days ago but I decided to sit down and go over all the chapters I have for it, and thank One Piece I did, because previous ch 1 was not at all in line with the other three. So I had to fix it. A lot of it. I have the next three ready but I want to go over them again to make sure there good and I'll space out the updates.  
> Anyway~ This whole fic is a birthday present to my big sis Xairylle to whom I owe a lot to. She's been such a supportive element in my writing and my life this past year and I can't properly describe how happy I am to have her. So, it's not quite her birthday yet, but it's getting close and I want to get as much of this posted as I can for her (it won't be done by her bday though)  
> Stuff about this fic, it is set in a cannon-One Piece-like world, but it's not exactly the same. There are a lot of differences. I'm also kinda of using this as a test run and experiment for how I develop plot and uses certain techniques, so any feed back there would be really helpful.  
> Thank you for reading <3

_~ The Kingdom of Dressrosa, November 17, XXX, a small secluded hill near the King's palace ~_

_**In loving memory,** _

_**Brother, Mentor, Protector** _

_**Corazon** _

_**Donquixote Rocinante** _

_**July 15, XXXX – November 17, XXXX** _

They all knew to leave him alone on this day, the day he mourned the loss of a dear friend and teacher. Before dawn's first light shown over the horizon, he would go and sit at the solitary grave stone, a gentle autumn breeze cooling the kingdom of passion, sunflowers standing in glowing vigil, the smell of the apple orchards wafting over the memorial, and he wouldn't move until early the next morning. His sister would come and check on him throughout the day, and just as the sun began to set the king would come to stand by his side.

"He would be proud of you." The king said.

"I know."

* * *

_~ Morning November 19, XXXX, Dressrosa port of Sebio ~_

Ports all over the world had a similar smell: the ocean, of course, sea breeze, damp wood, fish, salt, and then the little, sometimes big, unique splashes that would differentiate one port from another. Monkey D. Luffy could tell a lot about a port based on its smell. Though, it was hard to do when he was stuck below deck.

"I mean, I get it, you know…" An exasperated sigh traveled through the Transponder snail to him. "He doesn't have to tell me, but I would like to know."

Luffy sat crossed legged on his cot watching as the Transponder snail projected all of his older brother's emotions along with his words. It's large eyes, somehow mirroring the dark brown his brother had, shifted between mildly angry to overly worried to an exhaustion only a loved one could cause you. It wasn't the first time this week Luffy had been on the listening end of his brother's need to vent.

"Ace…" He tried.

"And I get it!" Ace said for the eighth time since he called. "He's older and more experienced and there's stuff about him I'll never know and understand," It sounded rehearsed, but Luffy knew it was more recorded. It was always the same argument, same answer, same unsatisfactory conclusion. "But I can listen, even if I don't get it. He can talk with me, but he won't."

Luffy sighed and turned his gaze up to the ceiling as Ace continued to lament about his favorite blonde. "Ace." He interrupted after a few more minutes of the same complaints. "I know. Just…" He sighed. "Just take care of him, and be there in case he needs you."

There was silence across the line until Ace breathed out a frustrated groan of defeat. "I know… Sorry Luffy, I just… I will."

"It'll be ok." Luffy looked back down at the snail.

"Yeah."

Luffy smiled and changed the subject. "Are you almost at Alabasta?"

"About another week." Ace snorted. "I called because we may lose connection due to distance. And what do I do? Whine at you for an hour. Fuck!"

The younger brother puffed his cheeks out. "It's ok. Say hi to Vivi for me."

"I will." There was small pop that probably came from Ace stretching his back. "Pops and Shanks are supposed to be leading this peace meeting but Mihawk was sighted in the area not too long ago."

"Is that a problem?"

"If Shanks decides to take off and go meet his buddy and ditch the court, yes."

"Nah, you have Marco for backup." There was a grumble from Ace. "Um, Marco is there right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Not the point." Ace huffed. "Wish you were here. Then we could just escort Vivi over to Drum and-"

"Gramps would kill us." Luffy laughed.

"True…"

"Do you think Sabo will be there?" Luffy chewed his bottom lip as he asked.

"I… I don't know." The snail reflected Ace's frown and furrowed eyebrows. "I'm not sure what I would say to him."

"I… yeah."

"I know he had a point, but so did Gramps. And it's not like I don't trust him, but you were already in the system with your friends."

"And you don't trust Dragon." Luffy added for him.

Ace growled. "You fath-" He stopped himself. "Dragon is the whole reason we have to run all across the sea to maintain some semblance of peace. I'm grateful that he saved Sabo and took care of him, but beyond that," He was interrupted by his own snarl.

Luffy went back to looking at the ceiling. He was glad that the snail couldn't breathe fire because no doubt Ace was about to ignite something. "Sorry…"

"No, I'm… It's ok. Dragon is just an extra sore topic right now."

"Yeah…"

"I know I always say live with no regrets, and Luffy, I do. I try. But I miss when we were kids." Ace let out a shaky breath. "I want that again. For the three of us to be brothers. To be together."

"We are still brothers." Luffy whispered.

"We are." Ace took a moment to breathe deeply and calm himself. "We are." He repeated. "How long will you be in Dressrosa?"

"No clue." Luffy laughed.

"Well, it shouldn't take too long to…" Ace's tone started light and then faltered. "What are you doing again?"

"Shishishi, no idea."

Ace joined in with his laughing. "Dangit, Luffy,"

Luffy quieted when he heard shouting from above and the heavy stomping of booted feet. "Sounds like Gramps is done. I got to go Ace."

"Yeah, me too. Take care of everyone and I'll see you when I see you."

"Same, bye Ace."

"Bye."

Luffy hung up the snail and placed it back in the built-in pen in the wall. He grabbed his straw hat off his bed and was just about to reach for the door handle when it swung open revealing his bunk mate.

"Hey Luffy- oh shit!"

"Hi, Sanji."

"Hey, did I hit you?" The tall blonde looked Luffy up and down.

"I'm fine. Gramps done torturing the dock warden yet?"

The tall blonde laughed. "Yeah. He tried to tell him that he had to pay for our docking." He held open the door for Luffy.

"Really? Even with Marine symbol on our flag?" Luffy led the way down the hall to staircase that would take them up to the deck.

"Some people have all the brains in the world." Sanji snickered.

Up on deck, the group of dignitaries and naval officers that were assigned to Luffy's grandfather, Vice-Admiral Garp, were getting ready to leave. They were checking over paperwork in briefcases and the tidiness of their suits; they wouldn't be doing any of the actual work, but they were about to go before the royalty of the kingdom. Luffy jogged up to one of the officers, a friend of his and ranking captain trained personally by his grandfather.

"Coby!"

"Oh, hi Luffy, Sanji." Coby smiled warmly at them. "You'll be staying here with the ship, right?"

Luffy looked over the railing at the port and breathed in deeply. Hot spices and sharp flowers, fried sugar and preserved meat, tantalizing fruits and vexing perfumes… "Nope." He turned back to Coby with a wild grin. "Not staying on the ship.

Coby chuckled lightly. "Of course, I should've known better than to have asked."

Garp's loud, sudden bark caused some of the dignitaries to jump. It took them a few seconds to gather themselves before falling inline before him like the officers had. Luffy and Sanji stood off to the side and listened with mild interest. Once it was made clear to Luffy that his grandfather wasn't saying anything useful to him he let his gaze wonder back to the rows of portside vendors, wondering how many were possibly selling food.

A sharp elbow in his ribs made him turn back to where the officials had gathered on the cobbled street running through the port. A pair of carriages pulled up, no doubt to take them wherever they were going, but what had caught Sanji's eye was the horse and driver of one.

"A teddy bear?" Luffy blinked curiously at the adult sized plush that hopped off the carriage and bowed to the group. He had met several Zoans before, and even a Mink, but that wasn't what this bear was. Luffy could tell it was talking, but its mouth didn't move, and the seams along its body were very obvious. He turned his gaze to the hobby horse attached to the carriage. "They're toys?"

Sanji shrugged. "I guess." He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "Is that the Royal Insignia?" He gestured to a flag hanging from the dock warden's office. It had what appeared to be a cancel-out mark with smiley face inside of it embroidered across the blue fabric. "Never seen one like it before."

"What makes you think it's the insignia?"

"Well, it's there," Sanji pointed to the carriages where the mark was painted on the doors and on the roof. "There," He moved his finger to the human driver of the other coach where the mark was on the back of his tunic. "There." He pointed to a wall covered in a mural with the possible insignia in the middle. "And there." Luffy followed his direction up and saw a castle not too far off. The banners hanging over the walls also had the same cancel-smiley design.

"Huh… I guess it is." He looked back to the carriages that were preparing to take off. It was odd watching the hobby horse and its wobbling gallop pull the carriage behind it, but it kept pace with its realistic counterpart and did not make the its burden bounce along the road. Once the carriages were out of sight, the dock warden came scurrying out of his office. He stared up the road after the carriages before glancing rudely at their ship. Upon seeing Sanji and Luffy still up on the deck, he gave a nervous smile and bowed to them before retreating inside.

"Hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Sanji took a deep drawl of his cigarette.

Luffy hummed briefly. "Anyway, come on." He hopped up on the railing and reached out to tug Sanji along.

"OI! Eggplant!"

Chef Zeff's booming baritone startled Luffy, and he slipped off the railing. Sanji lunged over and grabbed him by the wrist before he could plummet into the water. "What do you want geezer?" He griped as he hauled Luffy back up.

"You two look like you're about to scamper off somewhere." Zeff stroked his braided mustache.

"Yeah! Do you need us to-OW!" Luffy almost fell back over as Zeff's peg leg came down on his head.

"Eggplant isn't going anywhere. Not with the curry on the stove and half of dinner in the oven. You know the rules."

"Aw…" Luffy pouted up at Zeff. "Can't Patti or Carne do it?"

"And have them ruin my perfect curry?" Sanji helped Luffy on to the deck.

"He'll be free to go gallivanting with you tomorrow." With nothing else to say on the matter, Zeff turned and headed back down to the kitchen.

"It's fine Luffy." Sanji patted him on the shoulder. "Go scout out the place and see if you find any interesting restaurants or markets. Then we'll hit them up tomorrow."

"Alright. Anything specific?" Sanji shrugged in response. "Well, I'll see you later then." Luffy adjusted his hat before jumping down to the dock. "Looking forward to the curry!"

* * *

_~ Early midday, somewhere in Acacia ~_

Luffy was lost and hungry. He had crossed over into Acacia a few hours ago via the bridge and river that served as the boundary between Sebio and Acacia. Sebio seemed to consist of only the port and a few communities that made up the residential and a small market. The rest of city was apparently Acacia. Luffy wasn't sure what the difference was, aside from the two ladies on the bridge, each standing very firmly on their respective side, yelling at each other about Sebio chowder and Acacia chowder. Both smelled the same to Luffy, he discovered as he passed one open kitchen window, went over the bridge, and walked by another window, despite what the women claimed about clams and potatoes.

But that seemed like forever ago as Luffy wandered down small streets so tight, they could be alleys. It was a maze. The buildings loomed over him so high, he couldn't see the castle anymore. He stopped at intersection and looked up. There hadn't been anyone out on the street and all of the buildings were quiet though it was midday and some were clearly lived in homes.

Luffy was just about to consider making his way up to the rooftops when he heard a voice nearby. The speaker was male and sounded irritated. He moved toward it in hopes that they would be able to direct him to a more open area and hopefully somewhere to eat.

He stopped at the opening to a side alley. Here he could make out a few words, 'noble scum' and 'without the king's protection' caught his ear and had him turning down the alley before he could ponder further. There were four men, one standing with his back to Luffy and the other three in a half circle in front of him. It was obvious from his clothes and stance, that the one with his back to Luffy was of higher social status than the others. Their hostility towards him was almost tangible; Luffy saw the glint of a knife blade and jumped.

"Hey!" Luffy stretched his arm back as he charged down the alley. Two of the attackers turned attention to him. He released the tension of his elastic muscles, and the snap propelled his arm forward, hand clenched in a tight fist. Letting the momentum of his hit carry him forward, Luffy threw himself between the man and his attackers as his fist connected with the knife wielder.

"You said he was alone!"

"He was!"

Luffy took the moment of their bickering to glance back at the noble. He didn't seem to be too much older than Luffy and was staring at him with surprised grey eyes.

"Who cares? We still have this punk outnumbered!"

The cock of a pistol's hammer echoed in the alley. Luffy saw the man's eyes widen and his mouth open to shout, but all noise was drowned out by the two quick pops of gunfire. Luffy felt the bullets make contact with his skin, the push and pull as physics demanded they continue forward until stopped. His stomach tightened with his inhale, and as he exhaled, his abdomen flexed and sent the bullets away from him. One embedded itself inside the shooter's chest, and the other lost to the stone wall behind him.

The last attacker standing looked down at his companions, unconscious and bleeding, and made to turn and run. Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed him by the shoulder to haul him back. Their foreheads collided, and he crumpled to the ground.

Luffy pushed his hat back to rest on the string around his neck. "Um..." He turned to the stranger again.

"That was unexpected." He was muttering while gazing curiously at Luffy and the men behind him.

"Yeah, I-" He stumbled over his tongue. "You needed help. And I'm lost."

"Oh?" The stranger's lips quirked up into a small smile.

Luffy watched him absently brush invisible dust off his clothes. The man was very nicely dressed, smart but simple black attire under a soft looking white trench coat with a line of red feathers tucked into the collar. A few of the top buttons on his shirt were left purposely undone, distracting Luffy for a moment as he traced the dark lines of the tattoo on his chest.

"Well, I'm not sure if I really needed your help, but I thank you all the same." He gave a slight bow to Luffy. "I am Trafalgar Law, Corazon of the King's court."

Luffy smiled. "Monkey D. Luffy." He nodded to Law in acknowledgement of greeting.

"You mentioned you were lost." Law stepped around Luffy in the direction he had entered the alley. "Allow me to guide you your destination as thanks."

"Well," Luffy laughed. "I was just exploring. I smelt something amazing though and when I tried to find it, I got lost."

"Exploring? Are you a traveler?" Law inquired as they left the alley. He turned and continued on his way without bothering to check the street names.

"Something like that. We docked this morning but my friend had to stay on the ship and help in the kitchen. So I'm looking for stuff for us to visit tomorrow."

"What sort of things? Acacia is full Dressrosan culture." His young savior talked easily, and Law decided to indulge him a little. If nothing else, he seemed interesting and would help past the time.

"Well, he's a cook so he likes going to markets. But I haven't noticed much since crossing the bridge."

"Probably because you took the wrong turn." Law stopped a T in the road. He noticed Luffy sniffing at the air and caught the faint smell of smoke and fried fish. "Is this what got you lost?"

Luffy ignored the mild teasing tone of Law's question with a laugh. "Yeah, I haven't eaten since I left the ship."

"I see." Law gently pulled Luffy by the elbow before he got turned around by the smell and attempted to follow it back the way they had come. "Let me treat you to lunch."

Luffy's eyes lit up instantly. "Really? You're already helping me find my way back. Are you sure?"

Law laughed. "Of course." He released Luffy and led him down the right street. "May I inquire about your fighting style? It's very unique."

"Oh..." Luffy pinched his own cheek and pulled until the skin stretched several inches away from his face. He let go so it could snap back into place. "I'm a rubber man."

Law watched with interest. "Is that because of a Devil Fruit?"

"Yup, the Gum-Gum Fruit."

"I see. And you've developed a fighting style for it."

"Shishishi, I kinda had to." His lips twisted with a sudden thought. "You said you didn't really need my help... are you a fighter too?"

"Sort of." Fighter wasn't the term Law would use to describe himself. "I can hold my own."

"Are you strong?"

"I have to be to hold my place in the king's court."

Luffy's brow furrowed. Law was someone important, but he had never heard of a title like 'Corazon' before. He noticed that the royal insignia was on the back of Law's coat above an intricately designed heart.

"You know, there's a colosseum here in Acacia, if fighting is something you enjoy."

"A colosseum?"

"There's a new tournament starting tomorrow. It's open to public sign up." He saw a gleam in Luffy's eye, almost brighter than when he had mentioned food. "You'll have to sign consent in case of injury or even possible death, but if you think you're up to it..." He smirked at the bounce in Luffy's step now.

"Will you be there?"

"Maybe. Though my champion won't be participating."

"Your... champion?"

"A gladiator I sponsor as a noble."

"Ah... that's too bad. I bet they would be fun to fight."

Law wanted to ask how Luffy came to that conclusion. What was he basing it off of? Off Law? They had just met. And he had no idea who his champion was...

"Do you know anything about swordsmanship?"

Luffy shrugged. "I don't know how to use one myself, but I know plenty who do."

"He wishes to be the strongest swordsman in the world. He'd probably be more interested in a match with you if you were also one."

"Hm, maybe." Luffy paused. "Probably. But that sounds like an awesome dream he has."

Law smiled. "Perhaps I can introduce you at the colosseum tomorrow." He stopped. The street was subtly sloping up toward the where the restaurant was nestled between the stone walls at the end. A few body guards stood nearby the entrance. "I need you to do me a favor though."

Luffy shifted at the sudden change in Law's voice. "What is it?"

"Come here." Law looped his arm with Luffy's and pulled him close. His other hand came up to gently stroke along the length of Luffy's forearm. "Sorry about this." He whispered.

"Is everything ok?" Luffy found walking like this was more awkward than others made it seem. He had to keep in step with Law's long strides while staying pressed close to him. It was constricting in oddly ok way.

"Sometimes my status is nothing but a hassle." Law bent his head so that his soft voice could be heard only by Luffy. His breath rushed over his neck, and he felt a shiver run through Luffy.

"I could just punch them." Luffy mumbled, assuming this maybe had something to do with the guards they were approaching.

"No," Law chided though he was smiling at the idea. "Interrupting someone during a personal engagement is almost taboo to the people of Dressrosa. It can get the intruder stabbed or shamefully escorted out of an establishment."

"That's kind of serious." Luffy glanced at the guards as they passed.

Law disentangled from Luffy enough to open the door. "Intimacy and passion are very important. That's why you don't interrupt."

Inside, the restaurant had a dark but warm atmosphere. Hushed whispers carried over the clinking of tableware and the faint sizzling from the kitchen. The bartender looked up at their arrival and almost dropped the glass in his hand. He set it down hastily before doing his best to walk calmly around the bar and over to them.

"How hungry are you?" Law asked. He squeezed Luffy's arm before letting go completely.

"Um, very." Luffy looked around dining area. Their arrival had caught some brief attention, and all but one table had continued about their business.

More men like the two outside lined a part of the wall nearest a table where three men in stuffy looking suits were eating. One of them had has leapt to his feet when he noticed them. He looked livid with anger and about to burst. The only thing that has stopped him from charging over was a fork being brought down right beside his hand in warning. He lowered back into his seat still trembling.

Luffy turned away and noticed Law had left his side to speak with the bartender a few feet away. The man was nodding with everything Law was saying. Law could suggest burning down the building with everyone inside, and the little man would still be in total agreement. Once the bartender left, Law waved Luffy over.

"My apologies. I was asking him to call the police to pick up those men from the alley." Law pulled Luffy close again once he was in reach.

"That's fine." Luffy glanced back at the table toward the back. Was his presence stopping that man from confronting Law? The one who had planted the fork in the table was still watching them with the intensity of an attack dog. He inhaled deeply causing his cigar to grow brightly in the dim light before releasing the plume of smoke across the table.

Law led him away to the other side of the room toward a set of stairs. There was a young woman waiting for them on the first step. She gave a short courtesy before going up the stairs ahead of them. The second floor was much like first in design but with more space to allow privacy to each table. They passed by a couple of ladies sharing one side of a booth so they could cuddle and feed each other and a young man bright red and fumbling over the flattery for his date but she was radiant with excitement and looked as though she may combust from sheer happiness.

The table their waitress stopped at was in the corner near the window, away from the other two couples. Law stopped to look out the window, nudging Luffy to continue on to the table. Luffy nodded politely to the young woman. She looked so nervous and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Law hadn't followed Luffy over.

"Ah..." She coughed. "Master Corazon said you're very hungry. Is there anything particular you would like to start with?"

Luffy stopped himself from saying everything. "Oh, well, I'm new to the area. What local specialties are good?"

"All of them."

Luffy fought back to laugh. He was used to hearing that sort of thing and then the waiter would go into each one and why and their personal favorites, little conversation pieces to hook the customer. He had the feeling that she was just being honest though. She coughed into her fist, blushing as she realized her answer hadn't been very helpful. "I could bring a few samples." She offered.

Luffy beamed, and she seemed to relax. "That'd be great. Thank you."

She bowed politely and left him with the menu she remembered she was holding.

Law came over after she left and sat across from Luffy.

"Will this cost you a lot?"

Law chuckled. "They won't charge me." He picked up the wine bottle from the table and looked over the label. "I will, however, leave them a generous tip for their hospitality." He uncorked the bottle and poured them each a glass.

Luffy nodded as his gaze ran over some of the prices. "Do you have a favorite?"

"Sorry, to disappoint you, but I'm a very boring eater. My favorite food is rice balls stuffed with salmon."

"But those are good. Especially baked."

"Baked?"

"Yeah, baked rice ball." He countered Law's questioning gaze with a shocked one. "You've never had a baked rice ball?"

"Can't say that I have." Law laughed at the pout Luffy was giving him. "I'll have to remedy that soon."

"I should ask Sanji to make you some. He's a great cook."

"Will he be joining you at colosseum?"

"Probably. He's a good fighter too." Luffy studied Law a moment. "Are you allowed to fight in the colosseum?"

"I'm getting this sneaking suspicion that you just want to fight me." Law smirked as he took a sip of wine. Luffy chuckled but didn't deny the claim. "I could..." He looked into the red liquid as though it may answer the question. "But it would cause a fuss I imagine." And Diamante wouldn't be pleased that he wasn't informed. Which was more of an incentive to do it than not. He shook his head. "If I did, it would have to be as a guest to the final round."

"That doesn't sound like any fun." Luffy frowned.

Law hummed his sympathy. He gently bit the inside of his cheek to hold back soothing words. There was no need. It was a small thing and even Luffy had already moved by the thought. Somewhere in the back of his mind were the voices of Vergo and Diamante with scolding words about his sudden indulgence to this stranger. Law closed his eyes to breathe deeply and take another drink. The waitress came back with some of Luffy's meal, and the conversation turned back to food and the local Dressrosa area.

* * *

"See? Wrong turn." Law gestured down the other side of a forked road.

Luffy looked down the road leading to the fork and saw the bridge and the two women still bickering on it, now waving ladles at each other. "And that plaza you were talking about is down this way?" Luffy turned back to Law.

"Yes. Everything is connected to the plaza, the way to the castle, the colosseum, the road leaving Acacia to Primula and the Flower Hill," Law paused. "You can find your way to almost anything from the plaza."

"Thanks." Luffy scratched the back of his head.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Luffy." And Law meant that sincerely. Luffy had been a pleasant distraction from the usual dark feelings he had this time of year.

"Bye Law!" Luffy waved as he walked backwards down the street toward the plaza. "I'll see you tomorrow at the colosseum!"

* * *

_~Late afternoon, the King's palace ~_

Law stepped out into the garden courtyard that was full of noise and life as was to be expected around this time of day when the family gathered after lunch to gossip and spend time together. He nodded to Giolla and Lao G playing chess, sent Bellamy a sympathetic grimace as the fighter tried to convince an over affectionate Dellinger to leave him be, ignored and was ignored by Senor Pink, not out of discourtesy but because they simply had no reason to interact at the moment, and finally made his way to Baby 5 who looked like she was about to hit Buffalo over the head with her serving tray.

Either Law's approach or Diamante's call sent Buffalo away from Baby 5 with suddenly something else to do, and Baby 5 gave an exasperated sigh as Diamante called her over again. Law tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ignore him and come see the king with me."

Baby 5 linked arms with him gratefully and led him away. "Agh, he's so annoying." She groused about Diamante as leaned on Law. "Where have you been?"

"Entertaining myself."

Baby 5 peered up at him curiously. "You're smiling..."

Law blinked. "So?"

"You're never this happy so soon after..." She trailed off. "I'm glad. We worry about you."

"I know."

"So," She began as they rounded the line of statues to the back of the garden. "What has you in a good mood? Come on, give me details."

Law rolled his eyes. "I just met someone. They were interesting." He stopped when he felt the sudden tug on his arm. "What?"

"You... met someone interesting?"

Before Law could respond she giggled and hurried across the stepping stones that led to the pool the king was lounging by. He sighed and followed after her.

Donquixote Doflamingo, King of Dressrosa, leaned back against an overly plush couch with the sisters Monet and Sugar on either side of him. Baby 5 politely waited a few feet away while Monet finished reading a report. The elder sister pushed her thick glasses back on the bridge of her nose, listening carefully to the king's response.

Doflamingo waved Baby 5 over to him as Monet stood and picked up Sugar. The king was an exceedingly tall man with an ever present grin, and he was known by many for being eccentric and flamboyant. His trademark pink feathered coat was draped across the back of the couch so that he could use it as pillow if he so wished.

Law saw how the king's grin changed from bored to happy as he walked by Baby 5 and Monet. The ladies paused to speak with one another, allowing Law to arrive at the king's side first.

Doflamingo patted the spot next to him. "You seem happy."

"Or so everyone is noticing apparently." Law laughed lightly, taking a seat beside him.

"How are you doing Law?" The grin fell just a bit with concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine. Have you met with the dignitaries yet?"

"They should be inside." Doflamingo sighed.

"You shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Well, I was about to go see them. But they can sit a moment longer while I tend to you and your sister." A volleyball flew at him from the pool. He caught it in one hand without removing his attention from Law. "Girls~" He called over to the group of young women who were deathly still as they watched him. "Do be careful dears. If I hadn't caught this, one of you would've had to go and fetch it." He tossed it back. "Play nice with each other."

"Yes young master~" They chorused.

Law let his eyes wandered over each of them. They were the same eight women Doflamingo had kept for the past few months. He always viewed them as the king's pets since the king treated them as such. They were pampered and spoiled, like a group of kittens for Doflamingo to coo at and cherish.

Baby 5 drew Doflamingo's attention back to them. She made herself comfortable between them with her back against Doflamingo's chest and her ankles crossed over Law's lap. "Guess what." She chirped in delight.

"Hm, what is it? What has you positively radiant with happiness?" Doflamingo inquired.

"Law has a crush on someone."

Law sputtered. "That is not what I said Baby!" They didn't get a chance to argue though. Doflamingo copied Baby 5's cheer and pulled them both into a tight hug. This sandwiched Baby 5 between Law and Doflamingo, but she didn't mind. The king laughed with her, much to Law's dismay. "I will get you for this." He growled under his breath.

"Law, this is such wonderful news." Doflamingo trilled once he'd released him. "I need to know all the details. What's their name? Are they cute? Older than you?"

"Just someone I bumped into." He tried to jab Baby 5 in the ribs, but she hopped off the couch and out of his reach.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. This is a kingdom of passion. Let it embrace you and revel in the sensations!"

Law scoffed. "I'm probably never going to see him again." He stopped. That wasn't true though... _I'll see you tomorrow at the colosseum!_ His shoulders relaxed. "It was just coincidence we even met."

"And sometimes, that's all it needs to be." Doflamingo patted his shoulder gently. "Law," His tone was suddenly serious and low enough that only Law could hear him. "He wanted you to be happy, to live your life to its fullest. I'm not saying you're wrong for honoring his memory, but look at you. You've never been this happy, or remotely close to it, around this time since his death. You've always stood in vigil and mourning. And yet, someone has made you smile and brought a light to your eye that we've all missed. That means something doesn't it? Don't ignore the little signs, Law."

Law was silent for a moment as he mulled over king's words.

"There's no need to think about it so much. But I know you, and I know you will. Just try, there's no harm in it." Doflamingo stood.

There was plenty of harm in it. Law wanted to retort, to argue, and explain how the possible recklessness could cause any number of problems. But there was another part of him that wanted to let go and give in. He thought of Luffy, his smile, the sincere honesty of his words. There wasn't any harm in seeing him again. And he would be lying if he said his curiosity about the young man had been sated.

"Thank you, Doffy." He said at last.

Doflamingo smiled. "Any time Law." He turned to Baby 5. "Take care of each other. I have to go play nice with the Marines and their posh officials."

"Do you need support?" Law handed Doflamingo his coat as he stood.

"I sent Monet to let them into the council hall and serve them tea. Trebol will be sitting in as well." He turned toward the pool. "Ladies, don't stay in there too long. You'll start to prune." The echo of their acknowledgement fell on deaf ears as he looked between Law and Baby 5. "Don't worry about this. We have it taken care of. Go and be young, frolic in life like you did when you were only knee-high." He gave a sentimental sniff.

"Pretty sure I've never frolicked before regardless of height." Law sighed.

Baby 5 elbowed him as they waved the king off. "Have fun."

"Don't fall asleep." Law warned.

Doflamingo gave a boisterous laugh. "No promises."

"Well?" Baby 5 took his hand as they began to walk for one of the garden's exits.

"You're meddlesome."

"So are you." She countered.

"For your own good."

"Exactly."

Law stared up at the blue sky. "Do you want to come to the colosseum with me tomorrow?"

"Oh? I didn't think you were going. Did he change his mind and decide to fight?" Baby asked in reference to Law's champion.

"No. But I might introduce you to Luffy."

"Who's that?" She didn't get an answer from Law. "Hey… oh." She stopped. "Oh, is that your friend?" She bounced on her toes in excitement. "Law~ Answer me. Hey!"

Law kept walking and watching the few sparse clouds float by. _Is it what you wanted? Cora-san? Would you really be proud of what I've become? Is it ok for me to move on?_ The wind blew by him with the scent of apples and sunflowers. _Watch over me Cora-san. Please…_


End file.
